1. Field
One or more embodiments of the invention relate to an apparatus and method for measuring blood pressure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blood pressure is used as an index of a person's health condition. Apparatuses for measuring blood pressure are commonly used in medical institutions and at home. The United States Food and Drug Administration (“FDA”) requires the standards for apparatuses for measuring blood pressure to comply with the requirements of the Association for the Advancement of Medical Instrumentation (“AAMI”). The American National Standards Institute (“ANSI”)/AAMI SP10 issued by AAMI offers specification details, and safety and performance requirements for the apparatuses.
A systolic blood pressure is a pressure when an initial pulse sound is heard while an applied pressure is slowly reduced, after the pressure is applied to a site where arterial blood passes in order to stop the flow of blood. A diastolic blood pressure is a pressure when no pulse sound is heard. Digital hemadynamometers calculate blood pressure by detecting a waveform corresponding to a pressure measured while a pressure is applied to a blood vessel.